


The Denial

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Bones (TV), Madam Secretary, Tower Heist (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Elizabeth McCord and Claire Denham meet for the first time at the Secretary State Building, but neither woman believes they are related.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord, Seeley Booth & Claire Denham
Kudos: 3





	The Denial

Booth and I had just arrived at the Secretary State Building for our meeting with the Secretary of State. Although we both had a run in since arriving, I was mistaken to be someone else as Booth mistook another woman for me.

The most confusing part is that a guy mistook me for his partner or his wife, I had never ever seen the guy before now yet he seemed to have known me for years - referring me to 'Bess', whoever that is to be honest.

Probably some whore he knew years (I know, please pardon my french) I said to myself as my thoughts ran away with themselves. As we waited for the Secretary of State personal assistant to come and collect us, I quickly went to the bathroom to do some business. However I came back as the assistant arrived and he stared at me; "Excuse me, but what are you starting at?" I asked him as he swallowed hard.

"Nothing I'm sorry, the Secretary will see you both now. Please follow me, thank you." Blake responded before leading us to the Secretary's office. Booth was just as shocked as I was, he found it very disturbing - as we exited the lift, everyone began to stare at me and I became very uncomfortable with it.

Just then we reached the office and Blake went inside, "Ok what are you all staring at?" Booth said as they just looked at him, "Booth, I'm gonna go and wait outside. I can't deal with this, I'm sorry." I responded before running out of the building and I threw up (something I don't normally do) but the way I felt gave me an upset stomach.

I rinsed my mouth and then went to sit down on the bench, meanwhile Booth is taken inside the office and he meets Elizabeth McCord; "Oh my god!" Elizabeth looked at him, "Not exactly the words I would hear from an FBI Special Agent." She said in her strong American accent.

"I met you this morning, Ma'am." Booth replied in his strong London accent. Elizabeth nodded at him, "I remember. Now what I can do for you Agent Booth?" Came the reply as he sat down and they spoke to each other.

A few hours later, Booth returned with Elizabeth; "This is my partner, Agent Denham." He said as the two women stared at each other. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth McCord, Madam Secretary of State." She says as they shake hands. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am." I said still confused.

Then the President called us to his office at the White House, we went along as the security team drove us there. "Why didn't you tell me that you have a identical twin sister?"

"Really Booth! How could I tell you something that I didn't know about. And for the record, she is not my twin sister because I am an only child." I responded.

"Then how else do you explain the resemblance Claire?"

"I don't know do I Booth. There is no coincidence here and nor are we twins, got it!" I wasn't happy at all.

Russell Jackson came to get us, "Elizabeth you have a twin sister!" 

"WE ARE NOT TWINS!!!" Both me and Elizabeth said at the same time. Russell and Booth exchanged looks between them, Elizabeth walked off as I joined her but we didn't say to each other.

"You must Agent Booth!"

"Yes I am, and you must Russell Jackson!"

"That's me, the President's chief of staff. I will be assisting you with any that you need, everything will go through me before it goes to the President."

"Sure no worries."

"So err, what's the deal with them too?"

"No idea, they are identical and yes they have different accents but they still sound like each other you know."

"Yep, especially with how they refuse to believe they are twins. Elizabeth has a brother I know that, but it's obvious that she has a twin and she isn't acknowledging that at all."

"Yeah and neither is Claire. Wait, is Elizabeth married? Because she told me that a guy called her 'babe' and then 'Bess'."

"Bess is Elizabeth's nickname from myself, the President and her husband, Henry McCord."

"Now that makes sense."

The two men nodded in agreement, then they entered the President's office, "Mr President, Agents Booth and Denham, and Madam Secretary of State Elizabeth."

"Thank you Russell, welcome back Booth and Denham."

"Mr President." Booth and I said at the same time. The meeting was started though Elizabeth and I never used eye contact with each other but we did with the President.

"So Denham, what can you tell me?" The President asked as Russell and Booth looked at me.

"Well Mr President, from we can see you do have a weak link within your own security team sir. That link seems to be coming from Russell Jackson..." I responded.

Russell wasn't happy about that, "Wait what?!"

"Russell is this your security code?" I replied as he took the piece of paper and looked at the code, "Mr Jackson?"

"Sir this is mine, but I wouldn't defy your orders like that. You know Mr President that I wouldn't undermine you like that, not unless you weren't either thinking straight or something was seriously wrong." Russell said to the President.

Elizabeth backed him up, "Sir, whoever is doing this, is trying to cause you to lose faith in your own staff. Making you lose faith in your staff puts you in the high risk factor of being killed, Mr President I believe Russell is innocent, he wouldn't do this to you."

"Madam Secretary is right Mr President, whoever is doing this, wants you vulnerable with no one to be able to protect you from me." I said as he looked at me.

"And what Agent Denham do you and Agent Booth offer me?"

"Protection sir. Booth and I can walk beside your car keeping an eye on the situation. Madam Secretary and Russell Jackson will also be protected by us Mr President."

"So you think that someone is after me and your sister?"

"Elizabeth is not my sister, but yes Russell. You both are in danger, because as I said whoever is doing this, knows how close you both are to the President - it makes you both equal targets." I responded.

My phone bleeped with a text and I read the text; "How well do you think you know your boss in London? You don't because he is apart of this, he is planning to assinate the President of the United States." The text said as Elizabeth looked at me.

"Wait so our boss is involved?"

"Think about it Booth, why would send us here to America to help the President. It wasn't, it was to help our boss with making sure that the President is left unattended. He set up Russell Jackson, wait...*I looked at Elizabeth*...Have you been on the news lately Ma'am?"

She looked at me, "Just about the speech that the President asked me to make."

I looked at Booth, "He set us up, he knew that the Secretary and I looked identical. He wanted me distracted by having me meet the Secretary, *Russell finishes my sentence*"

"So when the time came to kill the President, Elizabeth would be blamed for it." I nodded at him.

To be continued...


End file.
